


So Much Can Happen in Thirty Seconds

by nepetas_Spouse (capririusMage_lollipop)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Janus is too eloquent he needs to eloquent he needs to be saltier, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Usually i ship logicality but mociet is cute as HECK, happy new years from the northwest!, this is actually kind of good!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capririusMage_lollipop/pseuds/nepetas_Spouse
Summary: Janus shows up to the Sides' New Years Party.... he hadn't expected to have had an amazing time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	So Much Can Happen in Thirty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Okok ive never written moceit before so i dont know what to do w logan and it shows
> 
> (and yes theyre celebrating the loss of 2020

"Janus?"

The doctor took a sip of his champagne before turning around slowly. He hummed in response before meeting the person's eyes, which he wished he hadn't done, since now he kind of _had_ to keep the conversation going for a while.

Looking up, he saw it was Patton.

Curses. Now he _really_ wish he hadn't responded.

"You're here?" Patton asked.

"Of course I am," said Janus, taking another sip of his champagne. "I am a part of Thomas, after all. Why wouldn't I come?"

"Oh, I just-" Patton flushed with embarrassment. "I just thought you didn't like us?"

"I don't," sighed Janus. "Yet here I am."

"....oh," squeaked Patton.

Janus saw Patton's hurt and decided he didn't like it. "I was joking," he said nonchalantly. "I just need someone to be around, I suppose. Someone to cheer with when this awful year is over."

The man with glasses lit up. "Okay!!" he grinned. "We'll be here to cheer with you! Lemme go tell Virgil not to attack you during the party...." He dashed to another room in the mind palace, leaving Janus alone again.

However, the snake man had barely taken another sip of his drink when Patton came back. "I went to tell him," said Patton sheepishly. "But he was.... What do the kids call it? 'Making out' with Roman."

Janus blinked. "I'm not surprised."

"Honestly? If you ask me, they should wait 'till the countdown for kissing. Seems more, I dunno, traditional." Patton started putting some crackers on a plate.

"I don't understand that tradition," said Janus. "It's kind of pointless."

Patton looked at the man incredulously. "It's to celebrate the new year with the person you love, or the person you're with!!"

"Once again," Janus huffed. "Pointless."

"Janus," Patton said tenderly. "Is there anyone you love?"

Janus looked up. Patton was looking at him somewhat sadly. It made the snake man's face flush, because here was the man he loved, asking him if he loved anyone. How could he say no? How could he say yes? How could he say _anything?_

It turns out he had to say something eventually, because his named was being called. Rather, his nickname was being called.

"Jan?" Patton called. He had his head tilted to the side, and it would be perfect for Janus to just lean forward and-

"Alright, you win," Janus groaned. "There is someone who has.... caught my attention." He downed the rest of his drink and filled it with sparkling cider, not caring to wash the taste of the champagne out or look at Patton's reaction.

The father squealed. "Oh my gosh!! Oh sorry, I'll be quiet." He cheered quietly. "Oh my gosh! Who is it?"

Janus quirked an eyebrow. "If you think I'm going to tell you...."

"Oh!! No, you don't have to, buddy!!" Patton waved his hand around. "I just thought I'd try and find out! But if you ever wanna tell me...." He winked and wiggled his shoulders. "It'll be our secret."

The snake man pursed his lips. "Well, I'm never going to tell you. Just like I'm never going to tell him." _Genius,_ he thought to himself.

"Alright.... Oh look!!" Patton pointed to the television. "The countdown's starting! Come on, everyone!!"

Logan, Virgil, and Roman entered the room, the last two hand in hand and Roman's hair all messed up.

"Can I pour the cider?" asked Roman cheerily.

"You did it last year," said Virgil, rolling his eyes. "It's my-" On their way down, the emo's eyes fell on Janus, and he froze.

"....no, I'm preeeetty sure Pat did it last year," Roman said. "Therefore, it's my turn. Oh, hi Janus. So where's the cider?"

" _You,_ " huffed Virgil. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, whoa, kiddo!" Patton stepped between his adopted son and the shorter man. "It's alright! Janus is 'chill'."

Virgil held himself back from throwing hands with the snake man. "....fine," he grumbled. "Let's just watch the countdown."

Everyone (minus Remus- no one had any idea where he was) gathered around the television screen, watching the numbers tick down. Coming to a compromise, Logan poured three of the glasses and Virgil and Roman each poured their own.

Passing Janus and Patton their glasses, the necktied man asked Patton, "Are you going to stay back here? You always want to be the closest to the countdown."

"Nah, I'll stay by my favorite slithery snakey side!!" Patton wrapped an arm around Janus' shoulders, making him blush and almost spill his cider. "You go ahead, Teach!" Logan shrugged it off as nothing and went to watch the countdown.

**_3_ ** **_0_ **

"So," started Patton.

"Yes?" asked Janus, not making eye contact.

**_27_ **

"Have you at least been kissed?"

"No, no I have not."

**_23_ **

"Ever?"

"Ever."

**_21_ **

Neither said anything.

**_10_ **

"Jan?"

He sighed. "Yes, 'Pat'?"

**_9_ **

"I could be your first kiss."

**_8_ **

Janus looked up at Patton.

_**7** _

Patton looked down at Janus.

**_6_ **

Janus took off his hat.

_**5** _

Virgil and Roman were already making out.

**_4_ **

Logan rolled his eyes.

**_3_ **

Janus and Patton put down their cider glasses.

Patton held Janus' face.

**_2_ **

They leaned in.

**_1_ **

Janus closed his eyes.

**_0_ **

The kiss was tender; as expected from Patton. But what Janus didn't expect was the salty taste on his lips, maybe from the Ritz crackers he was eating.

Suddenly Patton ran his thumb across Janus' scaly cheek. The latter inhaled deeply at the contact. He hadn't been touched there in a while. And Patton had just ran his thumb across it like he was kissing a normal person.

The snake man tilted his head and leaned forward, adding pressure to the other's lips. Patton smiled. Janus found himself grinning softly as well, and he even put a hand on Patton's waist.

Hesitantly, Patton opened his lips. Janus didn't know much about kissing, but he knew enough that this was an invitation to have their tongues meet. The snake man obliged, and as soon as his forked tongue met Patton's normal one-

"What the cuss?"

The two men pulled apart slowly, Patton leaving his hands on the other's shoulders. Virgil and Roman had pulled apart, and Virgil was wide-eyed. Roman was surprised too, just not as much.

"What. The. _Cuss?_ " repeated Virgil. "My eyes must be not working or something. I've had too much champagne. Were you two just kissing??"

"No, we were discussing the climate change issue and how a single puppy could potentially solve it all," monotoned Janus, more flustered than he seemed. He had just kissed Patton. What on Earth. It was the first miracle of 2021.

"Are you guys dating?" asked Roman.

"We're not dating!!" insisted Patton.

"You have your hands! On his shoulders!!" yelled Virgil. "He's holding your _waist!!!!_ "

"Not to mention they were just playing tongue hockey," muttered Roman, a smirk playing on his face.

"Patton. Janus," Logan readjusted his glasses. Then, coolly, he asked, "Is there anything you two wish to tell each other?"

The dad of the group pursed his lips and looked back at the snake man. "Jan...." He sighed. "I like you? Like, I _like_ like you. A lot. And I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss from you, that should have been shared with your crush, not with me 'cause I could never be with you 'cause I'm not good enough for you, I just c-"

He was cut off by Janus pressing a firm kiss to his lips, then pulling away after pecking his lips one last time. "Patton, you blubbering idiot," Janus huffed. "I _want_ to be with you. You're my 'crush', and I could never ask for anyone else to kiss me. Certainly none of these morons." Roman feigned offense in the background. "I used to scare you, you used to annoy me, but now.... now all I see in front of me is a very beautiful man that I want to kiss again."

Patton's eyes slowly began to shimmer. A blush ran up his face, accenting his freckles and warming up his glasses. "You.... like me?" he asked.

"Yes, I like you, Patton," Janus responded.

A grin spread on the father's face and he kissed Janus again, passionately, but with the softness of a parent holding their new child.

Pulling away, Patton found Janus smiling at him. Smiling widely. Wider than ever.

"You have such a pretty smile," Patton told him.

Janus made an embarrassed groaning sound and hid his face in the crook of Patton's neck. Patton patted his back slowly and gently.

Virgil sighed. "Whatever. As long as Patton's happy."

"It is a new year, after all," smiled Roman. "One could say there's an.... _infinitesimal_ amount of things that could kill our hope."

Logan glared at the prince.

"Oh my gosh," groaned Virgil, leaning his head against his boyfriend's chest. "Thank you for using that opportunity, but if you just jinxed us, I'm breaking up with you."

"Noooo I didn't mean it!!" cried Roman.

Logan stood, held up his glass, and began talking. "Well, I assume it's time for the toast."

"Raise a glass to freedom...." sang Roman.

"To a new year," said Logan.

"To new possibilities, I guess," sighed Virgil, smiling a little.

"To new dreams that will be born and that will be accomplished!" declared Roman fabulously.

"To new friends!" grinned Patton.

"....and to new loves," smiled Janus. And his new boyfriend smiled back at him.

And they all drank their cider. Together.

And this time, Janus was a part of their together.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think pls :> have a lovely year!


End file.
